Falling Star
Falling Star 'is a case featured in Season 1 of ''Criminal Case, appearing as the 30th case of the game. It takes place in the Starwood, a district based in Fario. Plot While Diego with the player patrolled the Starwood street, the player noticed someone laying on the floor. When they came closer the found Bella Porsche, dead. Next to her was a bloody piece of Starwood Star of Fame, who was later confirmed as a weapon used to kill Bella. The team found first suspects: Dick Turnon who showed on the crime scene, her boyfriend Marshal King, but as well her friend Dalia McMinn and actor David D. David. Later, Mia approached the team and said that the victim was last time seen in the Music Studio, which Diego and the player searched and discover that Dick had a fight with the victim shortly before her death, who he described as unimportant wast of the time. When the team searched her apartment again the player found DNA on her underwear, which is later confirmed as Dalia's DNA. She said that Bella and her play one of the key roles in Deadlytown, a crime-lesbian movie, and that they just practiced together since no one of them had experience with the woman before. The team back to search Music studio again and there they found that Mason was angry to the victim because she was always a little bossy. To find the last pieces of the case, Diego and the player backs to the murder scene where the player found a mallet used to destroy Bella's Starwood star and then kill her with the star. The Killer ends to be a music producer Mason Daniel. He denied everything, but shortly after he confessed. He said that someone like Bella deserves to be dead. He said that if he let every single barbie girl tell him what to do his job would fall two days after. With this stupid murder motive, Judge York sentenced Mason to life in prison. After the trial, while Mia and Lena spoke with the player, Diego approached them and said that he had some news about Abbi's kidnapping. He said that someone saw her at the Starwood street earlier today and that lead can be cold if they don't search the player. There they found nails who was confirmed to be Abbi's, but also there was found and Marshals DNA, with the evidence, he was fined and in a deal with a judge, he got a house arrest until he don't prove his innocence. Meanwhile, Dick arrived in the station and said that someone stalked him with some kind of device he broke. Later it is confirmed that the device is just a locator, which IP address pointed to the Victim's Apartment. There the team found a chest where Bella kept all her memories with Dalia leads the team to give Dalia a chest. After the events, Chief Rust said that Lena and the player were invited to the set where movie Deadlytown is recorded. Summary Victim: * Bella Porsche (found dead on the Starwood Stars Street) Murder Weapon: * Starwood Star Killer: * Mason Daniel Suspects '''Dick Turnon (Manager) Profile *Dick drives a onvertible. Dalia McMinn (Victim's friend) Profile *Dalia eats ice cream. *Dalia drives a convertible. [[Marshal King|'Marshal King']] (Victim's boyfriend) Profile * Marshal eats ice cream. * Marshal drives a convertible. David D. David (Actor) Profile *David eats ice ream. *David drives a convertible. Mason Daniel (Music Producer) Profile *Mason eats ice cream. *Mason drives a convertible. Quasy-Suspect(s) Diego Diaz (Partner) Killer's Profile *The Killer eats ice cream. *The Killer drives a convertible. *The Killer is 6 feet tall. *The Killer has black eyes. *The Killer is older than 30. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Starwood Street (Clues: Victim's body, Victim's purse, Bloody stoneStarwood Star; Victim identified: Bella Porsche; New Suspect: Dick Turnon) * Examine Victims purse (Result: Picturegirl) * Examine Unknown girl (Result: Dalia McMinn; New Suspect: Dalia McMinn) * Speak with Bik Turnon about his appearance on the crime scene (Prerequisite: Starwood Street searched) * Talk with Dalia McMinn about her connections with the victim (Prerequisite: Dalia recognized; New Crime Scene: Victim's apartment) * Investigate Victim's apartment (Prerequisite: Dalia interrogated; Clues: Keychain, Trophy) * Examine Keychain (Result: Name; New Suspect: Marshal King) * Examine Trophy (Result: Name; New Suspect: David St David) * Inform Marshal about his girlfriend's murder (Prerequisite: names recovered) * Speak with David St David (Prerequisite: Name recovered) * Analyze Bloody Starwood Star (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats ice cream; Murder Weapon classified: Starwood Star) * Autopsy Victims body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer drives a convertible) * Move to the next Chapter (1 star) Chapter 2 * New Crime Scene: Music Studio * Investigate Music Studio (Clues: Broken Tape, Locked camera; New Suspect: Mason Daniel) * Examine Broken Tape (Result: Tape) * Examine Locked Camera (Result: Camera) * Interrogate Mason Daniel about his connections with the victim (Prerequisite: Music Studio Searched; Profile Updated Mason eats ice cream) * Analyze Tape (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is 6 feet tall) * Analyze Camera (12:00:00) * Question Dick about the fight with the victim (Prerequisite: Camera analyzed; Profile Updated: Dick drives a convertible; New Crime Scene: Kitchen Corner) * Investigate Kitchen Corner (Prerequisite: Dick interrogated; Clues: Pantiespanties, Broken gold) * Examine panties (Result: DNA) * Examine broken gold (Result: Stranger figure) * Examine DNA (Result: Dalia's DNA) * Question Dalia about her DNA on victim's underwear (Prerequisite: DNA confirmed; Profile Updated: Dalia eats ice cream and drives a convertible) * Analyze strange figure (12:00:00) * Question David about the statue he gave to the victim (Prerequisite: Statue analyzed; Profile Updated: David eats ice cream and drives a convertible) * Move to the next Chapter (0 stars) Chapter 3 * New Crime Scene: Amplifiers * Investigate Amplifiers (Clues: Broken Record, Gift) * Examine Broken Record (Result: Record) * Examine Gift (Result: Dead Rat) * Examine Record (Result: Threat) * Question Mason about the threat for the victim (Prerequisite: Threat recovered; Profile Update: Mason drives a convertible) * Analyze Dead Rat (12:00:00) * Interrogate Marshal about the strange gift (Prerequisite: Rat analyzed; Profile Updated: Marshal eats ice cream and drives a convertible; New Crime Scene: Stars of Fame) * Investigate Stars of Fame (Prerequisite: Marshal interrogated; Clues: Mallet, Starwood star) * Examine Mallet (Result: Sweat) * Examine Starwood Star (skin cells) * Analyze sweat (15:00:00: The Killer is older than 30) * Analyze skin cells (15:00:00; Attribute The Killer has black eyes) * Arrest the Killer NOW! * Move to Shooting Star 3/5 (1 star) Shooting Star 3/5 * See what Diego discovered (Reward: Burger) * See what Dick wants * Investigate Starwood Street (Prerequisite: Diego interrogated; Clues: Trashbag) * Investigate Music Studio (Prerequisite: Dick interrogated; Clues: Broken device) * Examine Trashbag (Result: Nails) * Examine Broken Device (Result: Unknown Device) * Analyze Nails (06:00:00) * Analyze Unknown device (06:00:00) * Question Marshal about his DNA on Abbi's nails (Prerequisite: Nails analyzed; Reward: 20 000 coins) * Investigate Victim's apartment (Prerequisite: Unknown device analyzed; lues: Drawer) * Examine Drawer (Result. Locked chest) * Examine Locked chest (Result: Photos and tapeLebel) * Examine Lebel (Result: Dalia's name) * Give chest to Dalia (Prerequisite: Lebel name recovered; Reward: Heart brooch) * Move to the next case (0 stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Fario Category:Starwood